


Defying the Grey

by Mediclover13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediclover13/pseuds/Mediclover13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a female medic for the mercenaries of  team fortress 2. She is on a team of mercs that was assigned to protect Mann co. She is has an IQ of 201 which is consided unmeasurable genius.  However, intelligence this high does often come at a cost.  She has a sever case of social anxiety, which has almost gotten her fired more than a few times.  She has managed it very well recently, but still has some problems.  She's been made fun of by the other mercs for a long time.  This has driven her to a sever case of depression.  All these problems are caused by one thing. Autism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying the Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I will be uploading chapters as I write them, so don 't expect any consistency.

 

 

 

 

She couldn't take it anymore. She was done. She didn't want to be here. She was the female medic on the team. She was the only one referred to by her real name, because she wanted to be. The other girls made fun of her because of her disability. None of the guys liked her. Or so she thought. She was crying, she was about to step, then... **THUNK!** Celestia was startled, and fell down the cliff. She closed her eyes, then prepared for death. But, after a few seconds, she stopped falling. She felt a tight grip her arm, and then opened her eyes. Someone had grabbed Celestia, and had kept her from falling. The tears blocked her vision, so she couldn't tell.

"It couldn't be him," she thought. "He hated me." Celestia passed out. When she came around, she could see again. She saw a worried face that looked familiar. He looked like the guy she really liked. Then, to her realization, it was him. "Him?!" She thought. In shock, Celestia asked, "Are you, the Heavy?" 


End file.
